Bailando
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: AU Kames oneshot, dedicated to James David Maslow and fellow author/big sister Winterschild11! Happy early birthday, James! Happy one-year friendship anniversary, Sara-chan! Read, review, and enjoy! :)


Hello! Thank Ra for airport internet access! I'll have it for quite a while today, so here's a oneshot! I wish to dedicate this to one very special person: winterschild11. Sara-chan, you are truly an amazing person; you've been like a big sister to me and I'm so glad to have found such a caring, kind, funny friend like you. I hope you enjoy this oneshot. But, that's not all folks! I wish to dedicate this to another special person: James David Maslow, a name that is ink proudly on my left wrist. His birthday is the sixteenth of this month, but as of out the airport I probably won't have internet access so this oneshot is for you, my beautiful star. I hope you have a wonderful twenty-fourth birthday. :) to James Maslow and Sara-chan, everyone! Hope they like it! **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or the song that inspired this oneshot, by the great Enrique Iglesias! They belong to their beloved, respective owners! I just the own the idea of Kames falling in love in the country of Nicaragua, where most of my Hispanic heritage resides in! I just own the plot, also the OC Jade mentioned! Once again, enjoy! :) I highly recommend listening to 'Bailando' (Spanish or English version) while reading this! It helps set the mood! That, or the Orchestra version of 'Parallel' by Heffron Drive! ;)**

* * *

The party lights were bright, neon colors exploding across the dance floor. Curvy and muscular bodies spun and twirled among the blasts of sea green, electric blue, hot pink and punk purple. Laughter mixed with the loud, Latin music playing, along with the clinging of glasses and expensive high heels.

I watched as couples and solo birds dip and practically dry hump each other for all to see; most were drinking though, so their bodies were moving to the intoxicating beat but not their brains.

Beach resorts-turned clubs weren't usually my thing. I loved music and dancing, but all these crazy kids wanted was to get "lucky". They wanted to get laid, have a crazy night that was WAY different than the crazy night I had in mind.

I didn't want sex, especially with a stranger at best. Well I wouldn't mind waking up the next day with someone, but not from a one night-stand.

I wanted something real, someone real. I didn't want a quick fuck and then be over it, no. I'm far from a virgin, but I'm done with falling victim to these "fads". I hope I don't sound like an ass, but who really wants a boy or girl toy?

Maybe the heartless players, but not me. Call me a hopeless romantic, or call me old-fashioned I don't care which. What I do care about though, is to finally find a meaningful relationship.

After my last one, with a narcissistic douche by the name of Jett Stetson...I could really use an eye-opener.

An eye-opener: in my words, someone to show me that not every guy I'll meet will be a disappointment in disguise.

Wishful thinking huh, I mean there can't be any decent guys left in the world right? In this day and age, drugs and sex and alcohol ruled the scene. I did drink sometimes, I'm twenty-three, but I'm usually done after two glasses and I don't drive while drunk either. I always came with company to parties with this kind of atmosphere; my best girl friend in the world Lucy invited me along with her steady girlfriend, Camille. They were somewhere in the crowd, no doubt the only couple really in love, while I waited here, bored, at our table.

I would go dance too, but I really didn't want to risk the chance of being groped by a random person about to pass out. That, and me leaving could cost us our table.

I'm having so much fun, yay.

'I probably should have chilled out in our hotel room instead.' I mentally groaned, eyeing my half empty glass. I wasn't having fun, as you can tell. I was here without a date (and I don't mean a date as in what Lu and Cam had, but as in someone to talk to), most of the guys and girls here only spoke Spanish (we weren't in the states, but the small Central American country by the name of Nicaragua), and even if someone did ask me for a dance (which a few have already done) I'd probably bore them.

I'm fun, but I'll say it again: I'm not interested in a quick fuck session. To the dismay of those who had gotten the drunken courage to come up to me.

Yay, fun times.

"Hey Kendi!" My head shot up as Camille pushed herself through the crowd, dark brown eyes twinkling.

Her hair was up in a loose ponytail, her simple hoop earrings glowing in the ever-changing lights. Her make-up was still perfect even after dancing for hours on end, a dark blue dress over her tasteful (I can be fashion forward when I want to, ha!) blue-and-pink bikini.

She looked exhausted on the outside; that gleam in her eyes, however, told me she was just getting warmed up.

"Yolo, Cam." I responded, trying my best to look happy. She rolled her eyes though and puffed out one cheek.

Well I tried, didn't I?

"You're bored as hell, aren't ya?"

"Nah, just waiting for my drink to go down." Her facial expression didn't change. Yep, she has me.

"Yeah, like I believe that." She retorted, earning a grin from me finally.

"Well Cammie not everyone here is happily taken. Like seriously the last thing I need is to screw with some random face here; I swear I'm not moody over Jett." I explained, hands up in the universal surrender pose.  
Camille sighed and nodded, but she was hiding something still.

"Good, you shouldn't waste another second thought on that skunk bag. You deserve so much better...which is why I found someone for you!"

I stared back at her, stupefied.

"Say what?" I mentally slapped myself for the "smart" response. Camille grinned, though it was rather...leer in nature.

Oh boy, I'm dead.

"You heard me, Kendork! Me and Lu couldn't bare to see you so on your lonesome, so we found a cute guy for you to hang out with! He's cute, like gorgeous really and he's sweet and a little ditzy but funny and smart too!"

"Cam, I don't need help in getting a date!" I exclaimed, my face breaking out in a fiery blush.

It was no secret that even though I was pansexual (meaning personality over looks was what really sold me), I found myself more attracted to guys than girls. I don't know why really, but I guess it was much easier (to me) to be romantic and dorky with a guy. I didn't have to keep my dorky side separate, or worse hide it.

"Ugh Kendi, it's not really a date! He's just bored, like you, and needed some company so we thought to invite him over! You're lonely here, admit it, and he is too; trust me, he's in the straight and narrow. He's not creepy or old or shady at all, please at least meet him?" Camille said this all in one breath, adding the kicked puppy look and pout for good measure.

I felt like Logan at this; I seriously needed new friends. Well, at least new girl friends.

I couldn't resist the puppy look though, damn Carlos for teaching her it. I sighed and got up, ignoring my half-empty glass.

"Where is he?" I mumbled in defeat, Camille letting out a loud squeal before crushing me (she was stronger than she looked!) in a big, bear hug.

"He's on the dance floor, come on!"

"I can't believe I'm letting you two run the train wreck that is my love life." I said as she wormed us both through the crowd. I held back the yell that was on my tongue; someone had trampled on my foot, and I was wearing sandals.

Oh God, why?!

Camille scoffed as she finally stopped, turning around and grabbing me hard by the shoulders. "Please Kendi, Lu-Lu is like a hundred percent CERTAIN you'll fall for this guy!"

"Do you even know if he bats for his team?!" I asked, a little more than annoyed.

"Nope, he's demi. And now, booyah!" With a wink she pushed me forward, using her elbows.

Wait, what?!

"CAM!"

_**-Page Break-**_

"CAM!" I screamed, louder than intended, as I lost my footing and tripped.

Those around me were either too drunk or dance-y to care, the flashing neon lights temporarily blinding me. I threw my arms out, but nothing sturdy enough brushed my fingertips.

I was going to fall!

"AGHH!"

"I gotcha!" A voice, rich and deep and strong enough to break through the chaos surrounding me, called to my right. My eyes were closed as I braced myself for the inevitable impact; even if someone had reacted to my shout, I was too close to the ground now.

That's going to leave a pretty bad mark...

Damn.

But then...

"Oof!" That embarrassing sound left my lips as...my back met not the tiled dance floor, but a warm, hard chest. My head snapped back to roll against a smooth-skinned, broad shoulder; my noodle arms were caught in another pair, though they were more muscular, warmer and a soft chocolate brown. My legs got tangled with another pair as well, warm, sweet-smelling breath fanning across my right ear.

Suddenly, my heart started to race.

"Are you alright?" That voice, the same one from before, flooded my ears. The guy who caught me (fast, like Spider-Man) slowly, carefully turned me around so I could meet his face; his hands, thin yet strong, held me up by the curves of my hips.

"Y-yeah I'm good, thanks." I said, embarrassed again. I could feel my cheeks, no my whole face and neck, burning up again; I found my balance once more and pushed off the strong, firm torso under my pale, boney fingers. I kept my head ducked though, so that my rescuer couldn't catch a glimpse of my flushed state.

"Are you sure? You seem a little dizzy." My rescuer said, tone a little skeptical but concerned all the same. Okay, the twenty questions had to stop. Now.

"Yeah, I said I'm fine. Or what, isn't that answer good enough for ya?" I snapped, my stubbornness getting the better of me and prompting me to look up. To look up and finally take in my rescuer's face.

That's when...I felt my racing heart explode in my rib cage, my eyes growing wide and jaw falling slack.

_**-Page Break**_-

I haven't found another guy attractive since my break-up with Jett.

Don't get me wrong, I do notice when a guy has some pretty blue eyes or a great smile. I notice all the physical, but deep down Cam and Lu had been right: I had been down in the dumps, heartbroken over Jett. The dude had been a jerk to me, but naive me wanted to believe in the good in everyone. Even in someone as self-absorbed, pompous and just plain irritating as Jett Stetson.

You see where that got me with him: two years of my life, gone and wasted to the bone.

So deep down, I did need a new start even if I didn't want to admit it to my best girl friends in the world. I can admit it to myself, but to not them or even my buds since like forever, Carlos and Logan.

But this guy...this guy in front of me was...

"Hey, hey you okay? You're staring at me." He said, and hell yes I was!

I was, I mean he was...gorgeous!

He was tall, my height but maybe two inches taller. Thankfully it wasn't so prominent, since I didn't have to look up (at my full height) much to meet his eyes. He was tall and really well-built; nothing like the overdone toned though, but more like a beginner weightlifter. His body still had nice curves to them, not feminine but not too masculine either. They were more evident around his hips and shoulders, an...eight-pack very visible through his plain white tank top. His stomach was firm, muscles ripping under the rich, dark skin.

But it wasn't his body that got my attention. Well the body was nice, but his face...

Just wow.

An undeniably handsome face: full, high cheekbones, thick (though not as thick as mine's were) dark brown eyebrows. No zits, blackheads or scars, full, thick lashes while his eyes...they seemed to change colors under the neon lights. They were a beautiful hazel-green, no obvious bits of blue or gold or even gray in sight; they were deep, bright and looked more hazel in the ever-changing lights. No wrinkles or frown lines, this guy probably smiled 24/7. His teeth were straight and pearly white, no bleaching necessary. His lips were full, a soft pink, and his nose had a slight slope to it, to the right, but it was a cute slope.

The cute face of a boy, with the maturity signs of a man. He wasn't a kid, eighteen or seventeen, but he wasn't in his thirties either. In fact, he looked around my age. He just had a more clean shaven face, while I had a small beard coming along.

He stood there, staring back at me, wide eyes taking on a butterscotch shade now. He was wearing a simple white tank top and black swim trunks. He looked sober still, no glassy eyes or drunken slur to his words. He was shuffling his bare feet across the floor, waiting patiently (surprisingly) for me to come back to planet Earth. He adjusted his thick-rimmed, whole glasses and tilted his head to the side. His short, silky-looking mane of brown hair fell over his eyes; it was obvious he had taken a dip in the resort's pool earlier.

He was...he was...

'Beautiful.'

"Dude, seriously are you okay? Say something, I'm getting scared over here!" His heavily worried tone snapped me out of it, a sudden and an unnatural...shyness taking over me.

I looked away, hoping my face wasn't still red, hands away in my shorts pockets.

"Y-yeah, sorry I just...sorry I snapped at you." Now I felt bad, big time. This nice, really good-looking guy was just helping me out and here I was being a jerk to him.

Oh God, I hope Jett's bad attitude hadn't rubbed off on me!

A soft laugh soon tickled my ears though, prompting me to once again look up. My rescuer was smiling (God, it was a beautiful smile) and laughing (music to my ears) as if I just told him a funny joke, waving my apology aside.

"Hey it's okay, I suppose I freaked you out so no worries! That was some fall you were about to take!" He exclaimed, his genuine good-nature making me crack a smile.

"Ha yeah, tell that to my annoying friend who pushed me. I swear Cam is WAY stronger than she looks!" I replied, messaging my aching ribs. At the sound of her name, a spark of recognition lit up his pretty (alluring) eyes.

"Wait, so you're Cam and Lu's lonely friend? The guy who they say, 'Needs to get out there'?" He asked, chuckling again when I made a face.

"Yeah, according to them I need to stop pulling out the social hermit card...my name's Kendall by the way, Kendall Knight."

Well, at least I didn't screw up my name to him. I'm amazed my mouth, not to mention my brain, could even form the words.

He smiled and held out a hand. I took it eagerly, my cold, thin fingers meshing with his long, warm ones.

"Well nice to meet you, Kendall Knight. I'm James Diamond, and I'll be happy to kill your boredom for the rest of the party." He said. I couldn't help but like the way he said my name: soft, as if he knew me for years but at the same time light, wondering who I was and how I was like.

"Crash." I said, about to mentally beat myself up for slipping into the geeky lingo.

Until his eyes twinkled in recognition again, my heart doing a gymnastics routine; he understood!

Okay, I'm acting like a schoolgirl in love right now! Chill Kendall, chill! You're a cool, down-to-earth dreamer, not a love struck schoolgirl!

So if that's true, why does it feel like I'm drunk without the alcohol in my system? Well, without a BUNCH of alcohol in my system?

And why is that feeling escalating at his smile?!

"Meet you at your table then? I'm just going to go and grab my drink real quick." He said, his smile now showing off his perfect teeth.

'God, what have you done and what can I do to thank you?!'

_**-Page Break-**_

"Oh my God, are you serious here?" I exclaimed, my straw between my lips as I leaned forward to hear James's story better.

The beautiful brunet grinned shyly back at me, swallowing an ice cube whole. "Yep, I got into this wicked car crash when I was leaving the studio for the day: broke my arm, shattered a few ribs and had to get my jaw wired shut. Thankfully the girl who crashed into me was okay; it was her first time behind the wheel and I didn't want to drag her family to civil court so I let the accident slide. Her folks wanted to pay for my medical bills but I turned them down too, it didn't take long for me to recover anyway."

"How long did it take you?" James wiped at his mouth before responding, picking off the lemon from his glass.

"Considering how much glass I had in my cuts and that I stopped breathing for five minutes, the doctor could have sworn on his grave that I was pretty much done for. But then they got my heart going again and I was reacting to painful stimuli; the doc said it take maybe five months, six max to get better. He didn't know that us Diamonds are made of steel, we don't give up so easily. I managed a full recovery in three and a half months, thanks to therapy, tons of meds and of course my mom.

"Wow, that's one speedy recovery!" I remarked, a blush gracing my cheeks when his smile broadened.

"Yeah, the doc and Mom were like blown away. They knew I was a fighter, but not everyone can bounce back so quickly from an accident like that. Sure I hated eating through a straw and the staying in bed for hours on end, but I'm just glad that girl wasn't hurt. I didn't care if she technically caused the accident; sixteen is way too young to leave the world at."

"But did everything turn out okay with your insurance company?"

"Yeah, all's good and rolling. In the end everything turned out okay, which makes me happy you know? Life's too short to think about the bad stuff. In my opinion, that year was the most eventful yet."

I couldn't help the fit of cackles that left me, which he join in for almost immediately. "The way you say it so casually, and it only happened like two years ago!"

"Hahaha, I know! I'm weird I know, but hey totally worth it! I learned from that experience and me and the girl still talk, Annie is her name. Really cool girl, an unpleasant circumstance to meet a new friend in but it worked out!" I smiled at his words.

I've been talking to James for the best of two hours, and having the time of my life. The party was still in full-swing, it was pretty early (barely ten at night) and everyone had plenty of energy to spare. I could make out Camille and Lucy swinging their hips and working the dance floor, though their eyes were on me and my brunet companion.

Their expressions shouted the same thing: "We SO told you, Kendork!"

I only rolled my eyes in their direction, more interested in hearing James talk than in their silent gloating rondeau. Of course I'll thank them later for finding him though, because to say I was liking him was an understatement.

We had so much in common! We both liked the color green, thought someone was cute when they were shy! We were both raised by a single mom, though he was an only child. He loved Spider-Man just as much as I did (hence why he was practically drooling over my shirt), loved to sing, dance, play video games and travel around wherever! He liked dogs, all animals really, hiking, football, listening to music, the list went on! We were even the same age (born the same year!) just that he was a few months older!

Of course we had our differences: he liked Cinnamon Toast Crunch, while I'm a die-hard fan of Lucky Charms. He liked Maroon 5, me a more Taking Back Sunday kind of guy. I celebrated Christmas, he celebrated Hanukkah because he came from a Jewish upbringing. Both of us were raised in Sherwood, Minnesota but he was born in New York City; most of my family was from Kansas.

This was my first time to Nicaragua. James, on the other hand, has visited almost ever year since he was ten years old. He had a pen-pal here, a girl named Jade who became like a little sister to him. She was the same age as my baby sister Katie, seventeen and college-bound. The way he spoke about her reminded me of myself when I talked about Katie. How his eyes sparkled, smile bursting with brotherly pride. And thanks to her and her family, James knew quite a bit of Spanish. He didn't know how to write in Spanish yet, but he did know how to speak and read it.

I've only known him for a night, but for some reason...it felt like I've known him all my life.

And I liked it, I liked it a lot.

Both of us calmed down from our laughing fit, clutching stitches in our sides and sucking at the leftover ice cubes in our glasses. "Oh God, you really came through then." I said, he looking smug.

"Did I, on what? Ahh, I know now: keeping you from feeling the mode. Well, looks like a mission accomplished to me!" He replied cheekily, that making me nearly spit take as I couldn't stop laughing.

"You'll have stop making me laugh, I might die from lack of oxygen!" I exclaimed, lightly shoving him. His smile grew to reach his deep hazel-green eyes.

"Ah Donny, don't get mad at me!" He whined with a pout. Did I mention that we both found The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles retro? I didn't, well yeah we're both dorks for that show too!

What a world!

"Why would I be Donny? Nah man, my buddy Logan would be Donny; he's the brains of the operation. I'd probably be Leo, or Mikey."

James shook his head, trying to contain himself. "I think I'm more like Raphael. I don't know, I just like to get into something: run wild and never look back you know?"

"Yeah, I know." I said, unable to rip my eyes away from his face.

James took a moment to wipe his glasses before a mischievous twinkle lit up his eyes. "Hey, if I asked you to join me on an adventure, would you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side again.

It seemed like a curious/nervous habit of his.

I bit my lip, pretending to contemplate the proposition. "That depends, what kind of adventure?"

"This resort was build alongside a beach, but you really can't see it from here." He admitted, smile teasing.

Trying hard to read, huh? Well two can play at that game.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." I deadpanned, that making him laugh and get to his feet, sandals on now.

"Well, how would you like to see it? The oceans here at night are like from another world, and with a full moon out tonight who knows what we'll see! Do you want to come with me, I promise I'll handle transportation and have you back before midnight. I don't want Cam and Lu to think I'm taking advantage of you!" He elaborated, making me laugh (again!) when he feigned a panicked expression.

"Hmm, the ocean: the waves and sand and a full moon, pretty tempting." I admitted, tapping my chin with one hand and adjusting my gray baseball cap with the other. James smiled and held out his hand, facial features gentle but clear on something.

"It's all up to you, Kendy." I felt my eyes burn at this.

It wasn't the fact that he likes me enough to give me a nickname, a sign that he saw us as friends. Well, it wasn't just the nickname really; it was the way he said that when he did.

It was my choice, all up to me. In the past few relationships I've been in, I've either had to bend to my girlfriend/boyfriend's will, no matter how much I didn't want to, or not do anything at all because they made the rules. It was either their way or the highway, no exceptions.

But with James...James was offering but making it clear, at the same time, that where we went was up to me. I could choose for us to stay here and he wouldn't mind, not one bit; I could tell by the open, welcoming warmth in his smile, his eyes.

He cared about my comfort, how I felt and what I wanted.

'James...'

I didn't answer verbally; I did, however, smile back and take his hand, letting him pull me slowly to my feet.

His answering smile made my stomach do a backflip.

_**-Page Break-**_

"You own horses?!" I exclaimed, James surprising me yet again with his many sides and secrets.

The aforementioned brunet rolled his eyes, looking at me bemused again.

"Kendall silly, no I don't! These horses actually belong to Jade and her family, but when I visit I take care of them after my day shift at the shop. I take them out at night all the time, they like racing at night: it's quiet and not many people go to the beach after sunset." He explained, looking into the stallion's marble black eyes.

I watched them interact for a few minutes, mesmerized. The Stallion, tall and proud at James's side had a snow-white body with a mane of long, shiny black hair. It was young, wild and full of energy and very playful towards James; it kept nuzzling its long nose against his right cheek.

"Haha, easy there muchacho. His name is Royce, Jade named him after a favorite singer."

"He's beautiful." I said, with James's guidance approaching the proud stallion slowly, carefully so not to challenge him. He eyed me with those large, marble-like eyes, at first edgy before he let my fingers gently stroke his head.

"He likes you." James whispered in my ear, the smile clear in his tone even if I couldn't see it.

"Want to ride him? El es muy chido, he'll be good I promise." I turned to him, feeling a little nervous.

"I don't know, James..." I began saying, when Royce suddenly, and lightly, nudged the small of my back, soft noises leaving him.

My eyes grew wide, James wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Looks like he trusts you, Kendy. Question is, do you trust him? You're not riding alone just so you know, I'll be on Enrique. I won't leave you alone even for a second, te lo prometo." He said, gesturing to the other male horse.

Enrique was tall and strong and powerful like Royce. His body was a dark chestnut, hair as long and shiny as Royce's but stormy white instead of black. He held his nose high, clomping the sand under us in a steady rhythm.

It was obvious he was inching to stretch his legs for a little bit, a splitting image of endless energy and stride. A splitting image in that sense of Royce.

James told me that Royce was older, born from different mothers but close like brothers. He could just run, get a head start but he didn't; he didn't want to leave without his "Little Brother", just like James didn't want to leave me behind.

He didn't want to leave without me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, though to Royce this time. He nudged my arm with his nose, bowing his head.

"I can help you up if that calms you down, Donny." James asked, tone teasing but also serious.

I smirked and elbowed him off me, taking a deep breath before...I climbed onto Royce's back.

Royce waited until I was well seated, the reins in my hands. With adrenaline pulsing through me, the nervousness that once plagued me was dissipating. I took another deep breath, inhaling the tangy sea air and briefly catching a glimpse of the moon above our heads.

It really was beautiful. I've seen the moon a million times over, half and full and crescent even, but James had been right. The moon looked different here: clearer then when over the states, and bluer. I know the moon's white, a pale face in the sky but here...it took on a pretty pale blue hue, like a distant planet for the first time within reach.

'Wow...this is...'

"Amazing..." I breathed out in a whisper, a huge smile taking over my face.

...

"See, muy chido es mi-" James began saying, but I couldn't catch the rest.

Because he suddenly started running, a drawn out, happy neigh leaving him.

"Royce, espera!" James shouted, expression a bit alarmed as he hopped right on Enrique like a pro.

"Oh Dios Mio!" That was the only lick of Spanish I could say fluently, heart racing in time with Royce's heavy, muffled jabs to the white-golden sands.

_**-Page Break-**_

I'm guessing you guys thought I was freaking out.

I mean I've ridden horses before, and knew how to care of animals. As a kid I worked at a pet shop; washing, clipping nails, proper grooming and care I had down. The fact that Royce was going all out, moving at the speed of maybe The Flash should have freaked me out, right? Get me caught in a loop, resulting in me falling off and probably breaking a leg on the way down.

But that was just it: I wasn't scared.

I wasn't scrambling to hold on, fear paralyzing me. I wasn't screaming, panicking over the possible scenarios of this ride.

I...I was shouting. I was cheering, laughing when the cool, night air prickled my green eyes and played with my dirty blond hair. I took in the salty, sea air wholeheartedly, Royce agreeing with the loud, beautiful neighs leaving him. He left soft tracks in his speeding wake, marble black eyes shiner under the moon.

"Oh God, this is so crash!"

"Kendall! Royce!" I looked over my shoulder to see James and Enrique catching up easily, his hazel-green eyes practically glowing along with his perfect teeth, exposed in a big smile.

"Kendy, you okay? Ha, looks like Royce really wanted to show you around! There's like an underwater cave around here, my usual secret hangout! Royce, cuidalo okay? Come Enrique amigo, let's see if we can beat el Prince there! Think you two slowpokes can make it?!" At this Enrique kicked it, big time; his dark body cut through the stream of silver water as he splashed through the waves, James throwing his head back in a cackle as he was sprayed with misty seawater from all sides.

I leaned forward so my lips hovered over Royce's right ear. "Think we can pull it off, muchacho?"

He grunted in response, kicking against the ground with all his might. I smirked and crouched low like a puma, enjoying the feel of misty seawater coming into contact with my skin.

"Okay then, let's do it! We're a team, we got this!"

_**-Page Break-**_

Royce and I won. We weren't sore winners though, and James and Enrique weren't so sore losers either.

This guy, he's perfect. Well as close to perfect as anyone can get on this earth. He's fun, smart, funny and has me so confused right now. I've never liked someone so much before, and I've only known him for four hours.

Yet these four hours have felt like years, and that he was my best friend.

My funny, crash, creative best friend.

Umm, moving on...!

James made sure Royce and Enrique were able to be seen from the mouth of the cave he was leading me in. When I got a clear look at the inside, my eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

The water has eaten at the hard, dark rock for so long; small holes in the ceiling let the moonlight peek in, and the gems imbedded in the stone to sparkle like stars. Tiny showers of red, green and blue danced against the water floor, which was smooth under our bare feet. Crabs and colorful fish made their homes in the small pools trapped within the rocky mazes, the only exit no doubt leading outside to the ocean. Another row of small holes served as tunnels for more water into the cave, the music from the still-rolling party audible in the distance.

This place, it was like out of a magic storybook.

"Wow...I-I...wow." I didn't feel stupid for being able to only say that. I'm sure not even the most brightest of tourists would be able to describe this place and do it justice.

"I know, it's beautiful isn't it? Jade and I found it one summer; we were bored and didn't know the beach well, even though we live like ten blocks from the resort. We decided to go exploring, you know adventure, and then BAM! This place has been like my secret hideaway ever since; only Jade knows about it, well other than Royce and Enrique. I've taken them here a few times, they seem to like the pretty colors on a full moon."

"Jamie, this place is so crash! I mean, you don't get to see a sight like this every day! And you come here every chance you get?" Said brunet smiled at me, nodding his head.

"Yep, I try to keep it a secret, you know since I don't want my hideaway to become a tourist run or something, but yeah this beauty I never get tired of visiting. It's serene here, you know? You can hear the world outside it, but it can't hear you from in here."

"Like a hideaway, a safe place." I said, his eyes taking on a golden-brown tint.

"Yeah, a safe, quiet place."

We both sat down on the smooth, wet floor and stared up at the ceiling, the twinkling gems staring down at us in return. We got on our backs, arms folded under our heads. I took a deep breath, letting out it slowly. James noticed how heavy it was and turned to rest on his left hip, eyeing me curiously.

"Hi." He said, its simplicity making me laugh.

"Hey."

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked, hair darker from the wet.

"Welp, I was thinking about...how a few hours ago I was bored out of my mind doing nothing, and how you managed to turn it all around just like that. I mean I was grumpy and upset over Stetson, not feeling up to having fun. And then..."

"And then what, Kendy?" I looked the tall brunet right in the eye.

"And then, I noticed that I haven't thought about him this whole time, well until now obviously but yeah. I haven't thought of him this whole time with you; I forgot about him, and the hell I was feeling inside." A heavy blush was eating at my face now, me sitting up and burying my face away into my knees to hide the incriminating evidence.

I heard skin meet the smooth ground, before I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up, chin resting on top of my crossed arms.

James's facial expression was soft, sweet and...radiating happiness? His smile was small but warm, drops of red now in his golden-green eyes.

It awed me, how his eyes changed color depending on how he was feeling.

"That makes me happy, Kendall." He whispered, that confusing me.

"Why? I mean, we've talked and everything, but I'm still a stranger to you. Why does it make you happy that I'm happy?"

James tilted his head to the side, eyes on the nearest wall as he chewed on his lower lip. Contemplating his next answer. Finally, he had it.

And whatever scars my break-up with Jett had left on my heart, I could swear that they...began scabbing over.

"I've only known you for one day, Kendall. Gente dice that that's not a long time to really care about someone; I think they're wrong though: it takes time to really get to know someone, but that doesn't mean that I can't care about you. You're funny, smart, fun to be around, but also sensitive and really sweet. That song you let me hear, 'Parallel', it says a lot about you. A romantic at heart: you really know what to do to make someone feel special, important, loved. You wrote that song and it blew me away, it was that amazing. I know we met in an arranged setting, but it was nice to meet you. It's also been nice to get to know you; these last few hours, have been the most fun I've had in a while. As for Jett...HE decided to leave you, you didn't force him. You didn't push him away, on the contrary you did all you could to love and respect him. But he didn't see it that way, at all...

I felt tears burn my eyes, my breath caught in my throat.

"El te rompio, Kendall. He shot the gun first, and I will say this...it was a really low move from him to hurt you, then think he could just send you a few texts with cutesy words and fix everything. That's someone who will never be happy, because all the good things around him he breaks. I know you cared a lot about him, loved him even; you did nothing wrong there, love is nice to have and when you're in love sometimes you're blinded. But don't think I'm saying to regret it: love shouldn't be something you regret, even if the person you were with hurt you...because even though thinking about them hurts, you learn something from that heartbreak. You learn next time to be more careful, but not to be cold. You learn that if this person couldn't appreciate your time and dedication, then someone else down the road will. It hurts, I know, but it's a lesson worth learning. And if Jett tries to get you back...well, I think you won't fall again, that you'll know that in the end, life puts everyone in their place. Es muy tarde para el, to fix things but you'll heal.

James squeezed my shoulder lightly in comfort. "And that's why you being happy makes me happy, Kendall. Someone like you, one in a million. You don't deserve to be hurt, but even when you are hurt you don't let it get to you. I don't like seeing people sad; life's too short to be sad, best to enjoy it while you have it. You're a great guy, Kendall; I had that feeling the moment I met you. So it's okay, I don't mind being the distraction! All I want to do is help, be here for you! Everything will be okay, you'll see!"

The waterworks finally broke free.

My tears plopped to the smooth, wet ground. I yanked off my cap, letting my wild, tangled hair loose; I gently shrugged James's hand off my shoulder, only to rest my head on HIS shoulder. He got the message: he relaxed his body to be more comfortable (for me), draping an arm loosely around me. His head rested on top of mine's, he silent as a mime. He letting me let it all out, let it all go.

My chest didn't feel as heavy; the boulder crushing my lungs slowly, but surly, beginning to lift up and away.

Oh God, this night has been pretty crazy.

And this guy, James...he wasn't perfect, but he was as close to perfect as anyone is going to get on this earth.

He was, he was just so amazing.

Because he was right.

...He was right.

_**-Page Break-**_

"Thanks." I said once I was done crying, my voice sort of raspy and cheeks stiff from the tears.

James pulled away slightly to meet my eyes, a soft smile on as he handed me my cap. I slipped it on with a smile of my own.

"No problem." He responded, though I shook my head.

"No James, really...thank you." I repeated, hoping the emphasize was clear in my tone this time around.

His eyes, at the moment a dark blue-green, widened at this; he understood me now. His expression softened considerably, smile gentle instead of teasing.

"You're welcome, Kendall."

A silence fell over us for a few minutes, us just sitting there leaning on each other. The silence wasn't awkward, as I had thought I made it by crying. In fact the silence was nice, because of us were comfortable with it. It was a nice silence, peaceful.

But soon the music from the party began to blare in the background again.

"Night owls here, huh?" I said with a roll of my eyes. James chuckled, despite not having seen my oh-so excited gesture.

"Yeah, but I have to admit this song is getting me all jumpy. I like Enrique Iglesias, Jade got me to listen to some of his albums and they're pretty rad."

"Wait, Jade named Enrique after him? Just like Royce, after a favorite singer?" I asked, grinning. James laughed again.

"Yeah, she's in love with those two. Actually the song playing...it's from his new album; it's suppose to be the theme song for a soap opera she's waiting to obsess over."

"Really now? Well, why we don't we dance?" I asked, getting to my feet and shooting him a wink. He doubled back in surprise, thin eyebrows vanishing into his hairline.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yeah Jamie, why not? Like you said, enjoy life while we have it so not why not? I'm not that bad at dancing, I swear."

"Oh that doesn't bother me, Kendy. It's just...how will I be sure you can keep up with me?"

Wait, he said what now?

I met his mischievous gaze, crossing my arms as I death glared him. "Are you saying I can't hold my own up to you, pretty boy?"

He shrugged his shoulders, though a devilish smirk touched his pale, full lips.

"You said it, not me."

"Welp if you're so great, why not show me what you got huh?" I shot back.

James stood there, staring at me for a few minutes as if shocked, before...he did a spin on his bare heels.

My eyes grew wide, mouth suddenly dry.

He closed his eyes and let the music take over; body twisting, feet keeping up with the beat. He rocked his hips and worked his hands through the air, no doubt in my mind that he was dancing Samba.

Samba.

Suddenly he slid in front of me and took my hands, smirk still devilishly handsome on his face.

"You know, Samba is much more fun with a partner." He chided, getting us into position: one of my hands clasped with his, the other on his right, broad shoulder. His free hand was on my hip, our chests (our freaking whole bodies, really!) pressed close together.

I walked right into this one, didn't I?

"J-James wait I, I don't know-"

"Backing out of the challenge already there, Kendork?" He taunted, sticking out his tongue.

Oh, oh he's done it now!

"Bring it on, pretty boy."

_**-Page Break-**_

I had no idea I was so flexible.

James and I spun around, shuffled across our makeshift dance floor, everything you could possibly imagine. He even picked me up, twirled me over his shoulders and got me back on my feet, steady, in less than six minutes. He was laughing and smiling the whole time, while I was blushing mess in his arms.

He was more experienced in this style of dancing than I was, so he played the part of the male and leading.

Normally I wouldn't like been taken as a girl, but James kept it simple so that I wouldn't feel any less of a man.

To be honest, the so-called manly pride was dumb to me. A real man isn't afraid to wear pink, show his sensitive side and not resort to fisticuffs in a fight.

Mom raised me well, and James's mom did too.

After the spins and shuffles and twirls, we slowed our pace to the song, our fingers intertwined and foreheads brushing. I kept my eyes closed the whole time, letting my feet take me around with James's guidance. I soon grew bored of only having our foreheads and hands touching though, so I pulled away slightly to tuck my head under his chin. My back was bent at an odd angle, but I was okay with it.

I was really okay with it.

A chuckled rumbled within James's chest, my hands around his neck. He seemed hesitant at first, cautious about my comfort but soon his hands fell to my waist; we were still swaying but slower now, at a more intimate pace for lack of a better word for intimate. The Enrique Iglesias song was still playing but we were following it to our own beat, the pounding of James's heart in my ear surprisingly satisfying.

His company in general was satisfying.

"It's raining." He whispered, chin resting on top of my head.

I angled my head slightly to see he was telling the truth: through the small holes in the ceiling, small crystal drops fell in and plopped against the floor and landing in our hair. I let a grin and snicker leave me; I liked fooling around in the rain, call me childish but it was fun!

And it seemed James thought so, too.

Because a grin touched his lips also and he laughed, pulling me closer. I happily obliged, wrapping my arms tighter, though not enough to choke him, around his neck; we were pretty soaked (it was pouring!) even with the rocky ceiling, but that only encouraged me more to seek warmth from his bigger body.

Our faces met seconds later, my eyes staring deeply into his.

'D-does he feel the same way? Or I'm reading too much into this?' I thought nervously, a blush eating at my face and neck again. My heart was threatening to burst free from my torso.

James's eyebrows pulled together slightly, an unfathomable expression taking over his face. One of his hands left my waist, traveling up my face to finally caress my right cheek. I felt my eyes widen on their own but I didn't pull away; I didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

I wanted this. I wanted...I wanted him.

He slowly began to lean more towards my face, pausing every now and again in case I didn't want it.

I didn't reject his advances.

_**-Page Break-**_

Kissing James was amazing.

There was no other existing word in the English language to describe it: lips warm and super soft, gentle and not pushing for more so quickly.

My eyes slid shut as I threw myself whole-heartedly into the kiss, one hand running through his soft (like I thought it would be), wet chocolate hair. He responded by tightening the arm around my waist, the other still stroking my cheek.

His tongue slowly brushed across my lips and I parted them without hesitation, a moan escaping me when he pressed that velvety appendage against the walls of my mouth in the right places. He chuckled seductively at the noise leaving me, my face hot but I didn't care.

This kiss was amazing. So tender, so warm...and so different from the kisses I had with Jett.

His were often demanding, rough and cold. As if he just kissed me because he knew he could, and loved to rub it in.

But James...his lips, no his whole self, way different from Jett.

Lips a little chapped, but still soft and the sweet taste of his mouth was intoxicating: I could make out the wine he had had earlier, red wine but also something else; it tasted like strawberries dipped in vanilla yogurt, not too sweet but not bitter either.

It was...a perfect balance.

Our lips stayed locked until God knows how long, us gasping for breath when we finally pulled apart. James's face matched mine's in color, but his smile was more flirty, provocative. I'm sure mine was far from that, more shy and less secure.

I was a natural-born leader, I was always happy to take the blows for my friends and family.

But the look in James's alluring eyes, told me that it was okay if I felt like I wasn't in control. It's okay that I take care of others, but that didn't mean that I couldn't be taken care of too.

"I'll take care of you..." He whispered, expression going from seductive to embarrassed in seconds.

"Damn, I said that out loud didn't I?" He choked out, cheeks darker than before. I laughed, trying to contain the tears burning in my eyes as I cupped his face between my hands.

"Yes, yes you did dork."

"Hey, I never said I wasn't a dork. I'm proud of my dorkiness, just like I'm proud to be demisexual." He said; his sense of humor was still intact, despite seeming sheepish now.

I laughed harder at this, pressing my forehead to his. "Well, here's my question: do you regret saying it? Like at all?" His amused demeanor went serious faster than I could blink away the waterworks.

"No, I don't. Nothing I've said to you this whole night together I regret, just like I don't regret kissing you." He responded with an air of smugness, making me stick out my tongue at him.

"Well, there's one thing I regret." I began, his expression showing slight hurt; it vanished, however, at my next words.

"The one thing I regret is, that our first kiss didn't last that long." I winked at him, he chuckling quietly before our eyes were locked once more.

"It lasted for five minutes, Kendork."

"Too short, kiss me again. Please?" I added a flutter of my eyelashes and a pout, he caving in seconds as he smiled and reunited our lips again.

God, James was so beautiful...

_**-Page Break-**_

We were soon laying on the beach, flat on our backs against the golden-white sands. Our lips were pressed together, my hands tracing the well-defined contours of his chest while his gently rubbed my upper back and traced my tattoos.

I know, I sound like a high school girl gushing about her crush's shaft size. Well trust me, this was more than about sex and a crush.

This was...so much more.

"Okay, you're definitely a miracle worker." I said once we broke apart, he running one hand through my messy hair.

He smiled, eyes twinkling. He chuckled when I kissed his chin and now closed eyelids, nuzzling our noses together.

"How so?" His tone was playful, teasing. I rolled my eyes, though my grin wouldn't leave me.

"Because this...is now one of the happiest days of my life." I admitted, that alone bringing slight tears to his eyes.

"I thought the same thing, too..."

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!" Both of us jumped and rolled over the other, sharing identical grins we saw Camille and Lucy hovering over us. They were holding hands and smirking, not too drunk from their pretty steady strides.

"So Kendi, we're going to plan double dates now?" Camille asked me cheekily, Lucy rolling her eyes and pulling her more into her.

"Bored still, Kendork?" She managed to finally ask. Her tone was hard, but her eyes were warm.

I matched her sarcastic look as James helped me to my feet, I leaning more into him. James pressed a kiss to my nose, I responding with a kiss back though to his lips this time.

He chuckled. Lucy pretended to gag, while Camille let out a squeal.

"Actually...I think Nicaragua is finally growing on me."


End file.
